Professor Theodore Trilo
Professor Theodore Trilo, better known just as Trilo, could have been a successful man. He had intelligence and wealth on his side but he gave it all up to follow his dream. Unfortunatly that dream included turning the entire human race into dinosaurs. Trilo turned himself into a crazed and homicidal monster. Aside from world domination, his goal is to get Rafael Slanders, a teen whom he considers a son, to join his army and lead them as a dinosaur. "You freak" "I couldn't agree with you more Raf." Raf and Trilo discuss Trilo's mind set. Charecter History Trilo was thought up by DinoFreakUSA. When the RP Trapped as a Dinosaur became unexpectedly popular he had to come up with a good antagonist. After re-reading the intro to the RP, DinoFreakUSA noticed that he used the name Professor Trilo but did not think much of it. He decided that would be the name. The charecter the name belonged to however took many different forms. Origionaly, Trilo was to be some sort of extra-terrestrial Trilobite-like monster that disguised himself as a teacher. His plan was to send the teens back in time. Thinking that would be too ridiculous, DinoFreakUSA changed his mind. The next idea was closer to the final result. Trilo was to be a dragon that could morph between his human form and his dragon form. His plan was to bring back the dinosaurs that turned out to be dragons. This would be the final result until DinoFreakUSA watched a television show where an antagonist that already had a troubled past, became horribly disfigured and insane. DinoFreakUSA decided to apply this to the charecter. Trilo was now a regular human that purposley turned hmself into a dragion in order to make himself better. DinoFreakUSA changed his dragon form to a twisted dinosaur form because he thought that would be more interesting. In an effort to make the charecter deeper, DinoFreakUSA decided to make Trilo a father-like charecter to Raf. Role in Trapped as a Dinosaur (RP) Trilo made his debut as a mysterious shadowey figure the pack spotted while confronting a large pack of dilophosaurus. Trilo watched closely as Raf fought the leader of a large protoarcheaopteryx flock. After the fight he revealed his twisted body. He poked fun at Raf and Rosaline Ivory and expressed his savage nature by killing a protoarcheaopteryx. He told the group that he had turned them into dinosaurs because their dinosaurs bodies were tougher and over all better than their human bodies. Naturaly the group did not take kindly to this and attacked only to be easily stopped. After a while the group managed to best Trilo. Trilo called for his minions, The Wolf Pack, to deal with them. After an intence fight, the Pack managed to take a dienonychus, nick-named Bob, hostage. He lead them to a moat around Trilo's fortress. The fortress was on the other end of the desert so the Pack was thirsty. They drank the water only find out it was poisoned. Trilo's minions dragged their unconcious bodies into the fortress. Inside, Trilo had set up a dance, similar to the typical high school dance, in hopes of distracting the Pack. After freeing Raf's velociraptor pack and almost being forced o dance, the Pack managed to get into the backroom. There they found their human bodies in large tubes with blue liquid. Trilo quickly found out and confronted them. He pressed a buton that caused all the tubes to go into the underground transport system. Rosaline managed to grab her body before the tube went underground. Sam attacked Trilo only for Trilo to grab his jaws and toss him aside. He met an enraged Raf. Raf was furious atthe fact that his brother Albert had become a dinosaur. Raf managed to grab Trilo's neck. The enraged Raf wanted to kill Trilo but he was stopped by Sam. If Raf had killed Trilo, he would have been no better. Trilo escaped and sent more of his minions, including a mutated sauropod, to stop them. They were saved by Finn and Trilo's former mentor Hugo. Trilo was not seen again until the Pack had gotten to his other fortress and transfered back int their human bodies. There he pressed a button that caused the bombs in the armory to self destruct. The group escaped through the sewers but were quickly captured by their clones. Raf's clone, Arrow, brought Raf and Rosaline to Trilo's observation room. Trilo intended to show the two the power of his army by destroying a marooned military camp. When CF, Sam, Mark, Abby, and Hugo escaped their prison, Arrow left to destroy them. Raf's raptor double, Claw, leaped onto Trilo and caused him to fall out of the observation room and gave Raf and Rosaline a chance to escape. There, Trilo faced Hugo. Hugo managed to injure Trilo before Trilo grabbed him and held on to deliver a fatal blow. This backfired on Trilo as Hugo had a grenade from the armory. Both his and Hugo's wounds were fatal but Trilo was immediatly taken to a healing tube while Hugo eventualy died. Hugo's sacrafice was not in vain however. Arrow was now in charge of Trilo's army while he was recovering. Arrow's poor leadership gave the Pack an oppurtunity to attack with their new allies, The Imperfects. After Arrow foolishly activated Trilo's weather weapon he ordered Trilo to be revied. The troodons that were monitoring him advised against it. With death threats from Arrow, they obeyed. An enraged Trilo in a larger more powerful body killed the troodons and attacked Arrow. Arrow escaped and Trilo ordered Dash to kill him. Becoming impatient, Trilo decided to do it himself. He trapped Arrow and ordered him to hand over his swords. Arrow faithfuly obeyed and fled from the battle only for Trilo to pin him down with his own swords. Trilo used his new spiked tail to stab Arrow in the back and kill him. Trilo mutated even more and became mad. He made the decision to destroy Raf's human body so he would have no choice but to transfer his mind. After being attacked by Raf, CF, and even Dash, his stress activated his final mutation. His new body consist of mixed up and malformed dinosaur parts including three heads. Role in Trapped as a Dinosaur(Story) Trilo first appeared in the Story stopping CF and Sam from poking fun at Raf and his supposed crush on Rosaline Ivory. Here it was revealed that Trilo sent money and games to Raf's mother. Raf gave the money back saying his mother does not take handouts. He was later seen teaching Zoology to Raf's class. With a few students gone, Raf was forced to work with Rosaline. Trilo acted as if he had put this together. Later on, Alfred, whom called Trilo "Uncle Teddy", was happy to see him. They had a quick conversation before Trilo talked to Raf. Trilo had reserved Raf a seat in the front row to see his presentation. Rosaline was right next to him. Trilo claimed he had nothing to do with this, but had his fingers behind his back. Trilo was last seen as he was about to start a slideshow when something supposedly went wrong.﻿ ﻿